


【HP|GS】春天的尾巴

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw - mentioned, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 4





	【HP|GS】春天的尾巴

暮春时节。

虽说大部分的花朵都已经枯萎，不是留下枯萎的身躯挂在枝头，就是徒留一个光秃秃的杆子在那里，但是叶子依旧兴致勃勃地生长，用尽全身的力气去长大长宽长厚，使自己的颜色沉淀，变得更有润泽和内涵。

鸟鸣声渐渐也多了，拉长调子的长鸣消失了，多出来的是叽叽喳喳的小小的清脆叫声。他们都在准备着迎接夏天。

赫奇帕奇院长说芨芨草只有这一天成熟，再过一天就枯萎了。她号召霍格沃茨所有师生动员起来，抓住春天的尾巴，一起收集芨芨草。

罗伊娜仗着有人宠，肆无忌惮地盘腿坐在一旁得意洋洋，嘲笑其他人的灰头土脸，时不时用魔法接住被手忙脚乱的学生不小心扔过来的芨芨草。

戈德里克一边摇摇头，长吁短叹，感慨被宠爱的人有恃无恐，一边小心地把拔下来的芨芨草扔进筐子。

萨拉查不动声色地用戈德里克的衣角擦了一把手，然后背着手溜达进斯莱特林学生们负责的地盘，视察着进度。

赫尔加把小点心放在罗伊娜身边，转身把一个跌进泥坑的学生拉起来。学生不顾头发还掉着泥屑，连连道谢。

他们不知道对方一直在暗中偷看彼此。萨拉查行走在学生们中间，温柔地解救被藤条缠住的手的时候，戈德里克就漫不经心地捏了一小块泥巴扔到一边，仗着角度光明正大地盯着人家的背影；戈德里克被调皮的学生恶作剧丢了一团杂草，他迅速抓起泥巴团回击的时候，萨拉查就借着眼角的余光看着人家飞扬的头发、眉眼和笑容。

有学生在路上拌了一跤，正好撞到萨拉查身上。他回神，扶起学生。学生道歉后有些胆战心惊地看了他一眼，随即奇怪地问道:“院长，你在笑什么？”

“没什么。走路小心脚下。”

“好的，院长。”

学生走开几步后还是忍不住停下回头看了一眼，发现他们院长看着远处的格兰芬多院长压了压嘴角，最后还是没压下去，嘴角依旧翘着，不过看样子他已经忘了这回事了。学生抖了抖，朝朋友跑过去，啧啧几声。

朋友问:“怎么了？”

学生瞄一眼，小声说:“你瞧我们院长，又开始暗恋格兰芬多教授了。”

罗伊娜拉住戈德里克问:“你什么时候和萨尔表白啊？”

迅速回头望了一眼，戈德里克连忙拉住罗伊娜劝道:“小声，诶，你小声一点。”

罗伊娜张大嘴巴夸张地做出口型，发出气音:“你准备什么时候和萨尔表白啊？”

戈德里克小声说:“别吧，我还没准备好。”

“还准备什么？”罗伊娜恨铁不成钢地说道，“现在全霍格沃茨师生都知道你们暗恋彼此了。你看看你们，什么话都没说，但是感情都顺着你们的小动作啊小眼神啊都流出来了。”

“什么？”戈德里克大吃一惊，他不自主提高了音量，顿了一下，做贼心虚般左右张望几下，才又小声问，“我有那么明显吗？萨尔有没有发现？”然后他又卡顿住了，哆嗦半天才吞吞吐吐冒出一句话，“你刚刚说了什么？你的意思是说——萨尔喜欢我？”

罗伊娜叹了一口气:“是啊，你才反应过来吗？恐怕只有你们两不知道了。真的是被爱情蒙蔽双眼的人。”

戈德里克结结巴巴地回答:“我，我不知道。你说的是真的吗？”

他看上去吃惊极了，又不知所措极了，好半天才涨红了脸，兴奋地捏住拳头，脸上终于表现出极其开心的模样。他仿佛突然回到了童年，成为那个拿到糖果的小孩，仅仅是握着，就感觉拥有了全世界。

“是的，是真的。相信我，也相信霍格沃茨。趁着春天还没过去，抓住春天的尾巴，去告白吧。”

戈德里克忍不住看了那边的男人一眼，犹豫半天，吭哧说道:“等等，我再等等吧。”

“别等了，就现在吧。萨尔面子薄，但是你脸皮有这么厚，还是你主动好点。”

罗伊娜摇摇头，转身扑向赫尔加的怀抱。

金发男人有些局促地转过身往他暗恋的人的方向看去。两人的目光正巧撞在一起。萨拉查半阖上眼睛，轻轻对他笑了笑，侧身躲开了他的眼光。

时间似乎在倒退，他感觉世界更加明亮起来，阳光温柔起来，花又开始绽放盛开，露出最柔软的中心，鸟儿求偶的鸣叫又复出现，曲调高昂，声线拉长，滔滔不绝地表达自己的渴求，就像他脑中一直存在的声音突然明晰起来，强烈地坚定地在说，要把自己的爱恋毫无保留地展现出来，要把自己的心一瓣一瓣地扒开，将深藏的宝物捧着送到那个人的面前。

他看着他爱的那个人，心突然就静了下来。

两人的目光又撞到一起。戈德里克咧嘴对他笑。

这次萨拉查带着点受惊意味地挪开目光，红着耳朵走远一点去抓芨芨草。

萨拉查十分确信自己是喜欢戈德里克的，就像一个游走在灰色边缘的人，脚踩深渊，却心向光明。他惯于将自己的情绪藏于面具之下，冷静而自制地观察世界，却捕捉不住时刻游走的对那个男人的爱慕，像是扑向火焰的蛾又或者是春天破土的芽，无法控制地将积攒的情绪流露出来，却又担忧着不可捉摸的未来，只能尽量让自己的感情躲起来，绕着男人旋转。他一脚踏空，踩着岌岌可危的悬崖峭壁之上，却因为心中有爱而灵魂充实，从而无所畏惧。

他会站在一边看着他，支撑他，直到永远。

哪怕有一天他们会分道扬镳，从此形同陌路。

萨拉查把芨芨草团成一团，扔进篮筐。

做了一天勤劳的小蜜蜂，蜜蜂们疲惫地走回霍格沃茨。他们窃窃私语，浩浩荡荡，甚至还有人有几分精力嬉笑打闹，在人群的缝隙间穿来穿去，哈哈大笑。

戈德里克侧身避让开一个小孩，走上讲台:“孩子们，赶快回去收拾收拾你们的小脏脸，别让我再在你们身上发现任何一块可以扔来扔去的泥巴，否则你可能就会被泥巴包围，变成一个行走的泥巴怪，就和你们现在这样。”底下哄笑，“重新回到这里，霍格沃茨将会提供极其丰盛的晚餐给你们，今天敞开肚皮使劲吃。”一片欢呼声，“现在，开始！”

吩咐各个级长维持秩序，萨拉查幻影移形到自己房间门口，进房冲了个澡后又泡了个澡。

浴室里蒸汽升腾，熏得他昏昏欲睡。之前一直憋着的疲倦似乎打开匣子一般疯狂地涌了出来，温度适宜的水加重了这种疲倦。

直到水凉，他才从水中站起来，认认真真地打理自己，使自己的衣着举止合乎礼仪。然后他理所应当地迟到了。但他不以为意，因为他在霍格沃茨经常迟到，颇有几分神出鬼没之感。

等他慢悠悠地到达礼堂的时候，他却惊讶地发现那里一片漆黑，寂静无声。他放缓脚步，小心翼翼地走进礼堂。

在他踏入的那一刹那，礼堂穹顶忽然亮起漫天繁星，空中也飘着一闪一闪的星星，那是垂下来的灯串。温柔的星光散开，浮尘开始闪耀。人声渐渐浮出，歌声带着熹微光线，回响着涟漪荡向远方。银河像是从外头压低脑袋探头进城堡看了一眼，又从另一边溜了出去，华光溢彩，熠熠生辉。透彻暗蓝的天空也压了下来，清凉的习习微风也从天与城堡的罅隙中挤了进来，轻柔地拂过每一张笑脸，像是春天的回光返照。

萨拉查停住脚步，微笑起来。

歌声远了，散了。

赫尔加朗声说道:“孩子们，今天你们很努力，收获颇丰，我很满意，所以我决定今晚加餐！”

下面又是一阵欢呼，能听见几声不小的尖叫声，格兰芬多院最为热闹，还有敲盘子敲碟子的。

罗伊娜在后头戳了戳戈德里克，小声说:“我还以为你会乘机告白的，你看之前气氛多么好。这么浪漫的时候最适合表白。”

戈德里克一脸懵逼:“浪漫？哪里浪漫了？不就是跟平时一样唱校歌吗？”

罗伊娜气闷地摇摇头。

戈德里克悄声道:“萨尔脸皮薄，我这么明目张胆，他会不开心的。”

罗伊娜朝他翻了个白眼，正打算再说什么，就被戈德里克使劲努嘴挤眼给制止住了。

是萨拉查到了。

赫尔加把餐盘放在萨拉查面前，笑道:“是不是又睡过头了？”

萨拉查坦然地点点头:“原本是想直接睡过去的，但是我的胃不同意。它比较钦慕你的手艺。”

赫尔加轻哼一声:“说得真动听。要是罗伊会你这种油嘴滑舌就好了。”

萨拉查揶揄道:“你教她呀，你一教她准会。”

“我考虑一下。”赫尔加若有所思。

罗伊娜挤了过来，挽上赫尔加的手，好奇问:“你们在说什么？”

“在说你如何吃醋。”萨拉查调侃道。

罗伊娜恼羞成怒，一把拉过戈德里克扔到萨拉查身上。出其不意之下，被扔了大型物件的萨拉查没料到会被戈德里克误打误撞亲上，嘴对嘴的那种。罗伊娜还觉得不够，上去摁了一下戈德里克的脑袋。

两个人的牙齿硬生生撞到一起几次。

萨拉查猛得推开戈德里克，捂着嘴巴佯装凶狠地瞪了罗伊娜一眼，幻影移形走了，留下一头大狮子张着嘴巴睁着眼睛一脸懵逼。

罗伊娜躲在赫尔加身后不屑地对萨拉查消失的地方做了个鬼脸。

赫尔加无奈地拍了一下幼稚鬼的脑袋:“调皮。”

罗伊娜略微不好意思地吐吐舌头。

幸好因为大狂欢，其他人没有注意他们这边。

赫尔加拍了拍戈德里克的肩膀，用眼神示意惊醒的狮子，嘴里催促:“还不赶紧去追？小心刚到手的一条蛇隔天就狡猾地溜走了。”

戈德里克顺从地点点头，下意识地幻影移形到萨拉查卧室门口。

直到现在戈德里克才反应过来，想起自己被罗伊娜使诈亲了暗恋的人一口。他忍不住回想起刚刚嘴唇触碰到的柔软触感和牙齿撞到一起的酸痛的感觉。这次的亲密接触来得过于突然，以至于他当时脑袋一片空白，连自己有没有做什么都不知道。他又忍不住回想了几遍刚刚的感觉，才好不容易平静下心中的邪火，搓搓手，深吸几口气，敲敲门。

回到房间后，萨拉查庆幸自己回得及时，不然自己满脸通红的模样一定会被彻彻底底地看去，从此失去他的所有威严。他在心里不住抱怨罗伊娜干的蠢事，但还是不禁回到刚刚的场景之中。对方的嘴唇饱满，碰上有足够的柔软和弹性，但是牙齿有着与众不同的硬度，意外之下在唇角被撞破了一个小小的口子。他舔了舔伤口，淡淡的血液像是很淡的甘蔗的甜味，一直甜到心口。他又想起那头大狮子在亲上去之后还舔了自己几下，像是舔在心尖尖上，软软的，痒痒的。

也许是因为他们的第一次亲吻来自于意外，所以显得过于狼狈，十分不完美，但又由于亲的是那个人，连牙根泛起的酸麻都显得过分甜蜜了。像是只是在一条黑暗的小径上走着，突然跌入一个糖果熬成的温泉，热气熏红脸颊，糖水却灌满全身。

萨拉查拍打自己的脸颊试图让自己冷静下来，却发现自己的手也不似平时的冰凉。就在这时敲门声响了。

他几乎是一瞬间就知道站在外面的人是谁。老实说，他很不情愿现在就去开门，怕被暗恋的人看到自己狼狈而糟糕的样子。

他不去开门，敲门声就坚持不懈地响着，似乎他不去开门就会一直这样敲下去一样。

他也相信，戈德里克有这么的固执。

萨拉查又拍了拍脸，捏了几下耳垂，深吸几口气试图冷静下来，自认为看不出什么破绽之后才去开了门。

一拉开门，萨拉查就看到门口狮子亮晶晶的眼睛，然后忍不住视线下移，盯着他的嘴巴瞧。嘴巴红润，带着水泽，根本就是亲过的样子。他又想到是和自己亲的，就自己也不知道自己脸色又红了。

萨拉查脸红的样子很好看，不是满脸通红，而是仅仅只在脸颊和耳根透出一层薄红，让他平时苍白的脸庞露出一抹鲜活的生气与血色，像是从死板的画中走出来，看起来生动极其了。

戈德里克原本心里还打着鼓，但是看到开门后呆滞地瞧着自己嘴巴脸红的萨拉查，意识到对方和自己一样紧张无措，他反而心神沉稳下来，心中荡起一层层的柔情。他走进去，用脚往后一踢，关上门。

戈德里克抱住萨拉查，又伸头亲了上去。

这次不像上一次突兀，根本就是个意外。这次的亲吻十分的温柔，戈德里克温柔地舔舐唇瓣，用牙齿撬开齿缝，轻巧地卷起萨拉查的舌头。

“牙齿还疼吗？我再帮你亲亲？”

“……不疼了。”

戈德里克笑了一下，松开手退了几步面对着萨拉查。他的眼中映着灯光，也含着深情，他单膝跪下来。

他说:“萨尔，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，我们在一起好吗？”

萨拉查举起手搁在唇边，摸到湿润的嘴角，不自觉舔了一下嘴巴，他低声道:“你先从地上起来。那是求婚的姿势。”

“不止。”戈德里克没有动，他虔诚地说道，“这是告白与求婚的姿势，也是宣誓的姿势。”

“我想当骑士，噢不对，我想成为永远守卫你的骑士。”

“你愿意收下我的忠诚，赐予我象征信任的剑吗？”

萨拉查沉默片刻，才红着脸，难得有些语无伦次:“愿意，我愿意。”他拉起金发男人的胳膊，“你先起来。我愿意，只要有你就够了。”他说话声音慢慢变小。

他意识到自己又红了脸，难堪地半阖上眼强压住自己的心跳，别扭地说:“房里温度有点高，我脸上皮肤薄，容易脸红。”

戈德里克笑着抱住他:“我知道，我懂。”

他又亲上去。

唇舌交缠，两个人都感受到了对方溢出来的开心、兴奋与爱恋。就像一次久别重逢。

戈德里克轻声问:“我可以吗？”

虽然不知道狮子在问什么，但萨拉查直觉应该否认:“不可以。”

戈德里克笑着把手放在萨拉查心口之上:“你的心在朝我敞开，它在说可以。”

萨拉查蹙眉:“什么意思？”他伸手抓住一只往衣服里面伸的手，“你在干什么？”

“我在寻求存在感。”

“以及，我爱你。”

“嗯？”

戈德里克挥手用魔法关上灯。他就着月光赞叹:“你真美。”

“谢谢。你也很美。”

金毛狮子轻笑出声，在那人不明所以的目光里亲了上去。

水与火温柔地交缠在一起，不死不灭。

次日清晨。

虽然昨天从早到晚都经历了十分耗体力且让人感到疲倦的事，但是萨拉查还是早早就起了床。

他从戈德里克死沉死沉的怀抱里挣扎出来，看着那张脸上挂笑的睡颜，内心深处是难得的平静和温柔。昨天的一切都如在梦中度过，染上一层虚幻的色彩，但是这个人的存在却是不容置喙的证据，有力地告诉他这一切都曾真实发生过。

像他内心充盈的情绪一样真实。

他轻轻在男人嘴角落下一吻。

撑着酸痛但干爽的身体，他披上睡袍，拉开层层遮掩的窗帘，推开窗户。

暮春的风带着青草和水的气息，沿着枯败的花朵，染上逐渐炽热的温度，在萨拉查推开窗户的那一刻扑面而来，又在屋子里横冲直撞。已经有孩子晨起在树下读书或在湖边玩耍，但是不多，大部分人昨晚已经玩疯，现在和他们的格兰芬多教授一样睡得香甜。

蓝天高远，几朵白云卷着尾巴游过。

又是一个美好的早晨。

戈德里克醒来的时候下意识地收拢了手臂，却被怀中空空的感觉吓得一惊，他赶紧睁开眼睛，却见到了梦中的场景，仿佛盛夏提前到来。

萨拉查头发凌乱地披散着，他裹着睡袍，腰带松松垮垮地系着，却完美地暗示着底下的好身材。此时萨拉查手撑在窗沿，听到背后的动静，转头微笑地看着他，眼含温柔。

清晨的阳光是最为温柔而明亮的，浮尘荡漾着，像一点点在白天发光的星子。光线从窗外探进来，穿过黑发男人的眉眼与长发，直直地落入他的手心。

戈德里克感觉到自己的心猛烈地跳动起来，灵魂却在悸动之后陷入深不可测的宁静。

他起身披上睡衣，走上去从萨拉查身后抱住他，抱住那劲瘦的腰。他把下巴搁在爱人的肩膀上朝外看去，感受到风中夏天的气息。

“夏天要来了。”他嘟囔道。

萨拉查肩膀抖了抖，不知道是痒的还是笑的。

“我真幸运。”戈德里克继续感慨，满怀真诚，“我抓住了春天的尾巴，也抓住了你。”

萨拉查稍微侧头便顺利地吻了上去。

“这也是我的幸运。”

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.4.11  
> 希望这篇文能给你温暖的感觉以及春天的气息还有甜甜甜甜甜，因为这篇文起于我认为温暖的一个灵感，但是我内心的温度不足以温暖他人，所以写得挺艰难的  
> 真好，又是不开车的一天嘿嘿嘿。  
> 萨拉查是真的脸皮薄，在戈德里克面前容易脸红，他紧张，不是娇羞【诚恳脸】  
> 芨芨草是什么我不知道，乱编的，没想到现实真的有这个菜
> 
> 小剧场:  
>  罗伊娜摇摇头，转身扑向赫尔加的怀抱。  
>  戈德里克:“略略略。”


End file.
